User talk:ArticXiongmao
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gregor Clegane 1.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) New images Please categorize your new images according to the standards set by other images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Warning! You haven't categorized and licensed the recent images you've uploaded to the wiki, ignoring our image policy. Consider this your last warning! – The Snow Prince (talk) 13:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was unaware of this, not to say that is any excuse. It has been completely corrected and I'll license and categorize the images from now on. ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:49, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You keep writing "Vandalism" as "Bandalism". Thank you for warning the Admins about that guy.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:57, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Don't know what I was thinking. You're the guy, right? He was insulting you all over the wiki 14:48, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Shae I was certain that Varys gave her golden chains when they discussed about her future-life in the Free Cities ("Mhysa"), but it turned out to be diamonds after I watched that scene recently. I can't remember when Tyrion gifted her the golden chains though... which episode was it? – The Snow Prince (talk) 10:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Sometime in season 3, after Tyrion is promised to Sansa, but before the wedding. Can't quite place the episode. I'm pretty sure it's "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". Shae's page tells us about the chains but the Season 3 section is an unsourced mess (someone really should sort that out), and Tyrion's page doesn't even mention them. ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) "In the books" Yes, on the "Differences" page, we need to include the phrase "in the books" because out of context, it isn't clear if certain short statements like "The Thenns are not cannibals" refer to their status in the books or in the TV series. The general rule of thumb for dividing material between "Notes" and the "Differences" page, is that the "Differences" page is for stuff book-fans would notice...but a difference will be put into the main episode page's notes if a change is significant enough that it might confuse TV-first viewers. Things like "The Qarth storyline got expanded in the TV series", or "Talisa was Jeyne Westerling in the books but got changed around in the TV version". Similarly, Tyrion's murder of Tywin is the important closing scene of the third novel, all of his past involving Tysha comes to a head with that, and it is quite bizarre that they changed it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:11, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info. And yes, it does belong there, but not in a different sub-section, does it? I re-consolidated it now without losing any information (only details about Tysha's original story, which are told in the link that leads to Tysha's page, after all.) And it's not so bizarre they changed it. They told the story once and alluded two it one time each season from then on; it wouldn't have had the same dramatic impact for the viewer. Even the attentive viewer, who would have known what they were talking about, wouldn't have actually felt the drama exposed in the books. Could've emphasized it in earlier seasons, that's true. Also, I edited the opinion from Westeros.org. I don't know why an opinion fits there (even if it it's from someone notable), but if it does, at least it should reflect what they actually said: they were not "utterly baffled"; they were critical because it eliminated complexity from the scene, and then they said it may have been a good idea to cut it for the TV show. ArticXiongmao (talk) 12:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ...Why wouldn't I choose to put it in a separate sub-section? It's important enough that as an Admin-level decision I separated it as a subsection. Yes, this was bizarre. Yes, they were setting it up. Yes, viewers should have been able to remember a simple story he told prominently in Season 1. This entirely changed Tyrion's motivations for killing his own father and I am stunned that you actually think this improved the drama. Yes, I did need to rephrase the note about Westeros.org's review. NO, they did NOT say it was a good idea to cut it: they didn't review the past seasons and seemed to have forgotten that Tyrion actually did explain it within TV season 1, or any of her other subsequent TV mentions in the following seasons. Elio phrased it as "if it had never been mentioned AT ALL before, why introduce it now?" He was in error; it had indeed prominently been introduced before. Indeed, Elio responded to a post I made on the YT video asking about this, and he said: "It removes a great deal of the pathos and tragedy. Some is there still, of course, but it's significantly less powerful than it could have been. Shae, in particular, more than anything.﻿" ...but you then quoted their misunderstanding, out of context, to present it as if they were okay with it? I'm going to restore that sub-section, only updating the Westeros.org stuff. Do not revert it again or edit it in any capacity. You already reverted my Administrator-level edit once before, asking "how can this be a sub-section?"-- according to what rules? The rules I make as an Administrator? Try to alter that section again and I'll give you a temporary ban as a warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Categorize Categorize new images.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:50, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Question Question: I just googled your name; do you run a Tumblr account named "ArticXiongmao", or is it just a coincidence that it has the same name? Because "Xiongmao" means "panda", but "arctic" has a "c" in it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:19, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Artic is a nickname, it does not refer to the adjective. And yes, Xiongmao stands for panda and I was aware of it. I have a couple of Tumblr accounts, one of them is safe for work (lukanieto), and this one isn't, although I don't use it much. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ...are you male or female? Look, the "ArticXiongMao" Tumblr account isn't just "Not safe for work" but "hardcore sex gifs, plot what plot?" -- you can't keep using the same screename for both. It is inappropriate. Can you either change your screename to "Lukanieto" or create a new profile altogether named "Lukanieto"?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:48, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I fail to see how my gender is in any way relevant? But yes, the minute I realized my tumblr had the same name as this account, I thought about changing it, don't worry. Still, those are my personal accounts, I don't see how it's none of your concern. There are no guidelines about this when joining the wiki, as far as I could see, probably because that would be ridiculous and ridiculously prudish. Even if I used my real names for both, I can be an amateur editor for a wiki and have my own tumblr blog with whatever I want on it. But don't worry, we needn't have this discussion; I was going to change it anyway. Done. I've changed the Tumblr address. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I've had bad experiences in the past - admittedly by people who were not you. "Back in the day" years ago, an Admin on wikipedia kept harassing me and other people attempting to work on a set of related articles for a particular TV series. Much later, we gradually realized that the only reason he'd become an Administrator is by diligently making hundreds of edits into the pages of pornographic actresses - nor did he seem to understand that this was something to do in private. It also weirded me out that...he used his real name as his screename, and indeed accused the rest of us for being "bizarre" by not revealing to him our personal names. Now this was like eight years ago, ancient history...but I'm concerned about the stereotype of "this scifi/fantasy show is only popular because horny fanboys like to see the T&A in it". This is not you personally, I've just had some really bad experiences. ::Your writeup about the Arianne Martell situation over on Lukanieto.tumblr was actually spot-on. I hope they're just casting her later. P.S. I've been busy with the new schoolyear starting and yes, our Season articles need a good overhaul - I haven't had time to devote attention to how much or how little we should say in the Season 5 article. Thank you for updating it so much - I'm writing to give you a headsup that I will be going over it soon, but I don't want to offend you for changing the substantive work you've already done on it. It's just the revision process...and you'll probably revise whatever I have to say too. Dear god, what if the ironborn are cut entirely? Madness.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:22, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know it was that easy to change Tumblr account names. That's fine - just so long as it's not the exact same thing as your username here so it doesn't come up in google-search, etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Do you agree with the Arianne thing? Honestly, I thought you were more of a purist than that. I don't mean to offend at all, by the way. As for your bad experiences, I get that. And I was happy to help out with the Season articles. And no, I won't get offended by changes to the Season 5 articles, obviously. My only strict guideline when editing is that I'm not a fan of too much speculation in the production and adaptation sections, as you may have already seen (IMHO, best to state the facts and possibilities and let people form their own opinions.) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:29, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, I meant your analysis was logical...I'd still prefer Arianne; I'd still prefer Willas Tyrell.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:34, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Gotha :) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 22:39, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Article titles The names of articles about characters do not include the character's title.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Meena Rayann Source of her casting please.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 20:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) What? It's already in the Season 5 page... I don't understand. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) That's specifically the problem: you can't just make a sourced statement "Meena Rayann as Meereenese noblewoman" on the Season 5 page....and then not give the citation on the Meen Rayann page itself! When you made the Meena Rayann page you had to fill out these citations. Immediately drop whatever else you're doing and add these citations to every new page you've made. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewPages --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 character summaries I had an idea but I wanted to run it past you before editing anything because it's a pretty major edit across several pages, on the character summaries and background section of the new major characters for Season 5. There's been some issues with the Dornish characters in terms of what we think we know vs how it was in the book, and also with the High Sparrow ("How much should we spoil, exactly?"). Then I realized... We got official descriptions , along with the Comic Con reveal! So why not use them? I'm thinking particularly about characters such as Doran or the High Sparrow, whose respective official descriptions explain their roles perfectly without spoling anything; Myrcella, whose role in the show so far is summarized perfectly; and Trystane and the Sand Snakes, whose differences with the book counterparts have created some confusion on the Wiki. So my suggestion is to use these official descriptions, pretty much word for word, at least until we get anything more substantial, and use the "In the books" section for whatever differences there seem to be, such as Trystane being the heir or Tyene using daggers (...for some strange reason; I hope they don't turn Tyene and Nym into Obara lookalikes.) Anyway, what do you think? :) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:35, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ...Were you too busy updating your pornography Tumblr to bother to check any of the Talk pages in which we already discussed this weeks ago? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:House_Martell As stated before, even Westeros.org thought that the SDCC casting descriptions were very suspicious to the point that they wrote in to ask HBO to confirm if there had been an error. The casting descriptions given out at the time of SDCC are officially unreliable, and we're waiting for more information. Yes, this means that articles like "Tyene Sand" are half-finished...we are powerless to fix this, and it's HBO's own damned fault for not being more clear about the TV continuity character relationships. Pay Attention.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:01, September 24, 2014 (UTC) No ridiculous delusion of power excuses your blatant unprofessionalism as an administrator. I have never seen anything like this, let alone in a platform built for and supported by volunteers. Abuse your powers as you wish inside the wiki, but you better not harass me outside of its confines ever again. I graciously changed my Tumblr's name to please you, even though you were being anything but gracious or even remotely civil. But now you have crossed a moral line, and you are extremely close to crossing a legal one. No, I am afraid you are in no place to continue using my personal lifestyle as a form of insult or admonition —and more importantly, you have no right to harass me with my private entertainment, which has absolutely nothing to do with this. The thing is, in stark contrast to yourself, I do not depend on this wiki for my sense of self-worth. As every other sane person here, I am a volunteer editor in my free time. This means I do not need to stand for this, so I will not suffer any more ridiculous bullying or harassment from the likes of you. I hope you change your ways, not only because your shockingly unprofessional behavior disrupts any possible sense of community but also because you have earned and will continue to earn the dislike of many. Dislike, not hate —nobody but you cares about this wiki enough to muster the will to "hate" because of it. Most people have better things to do with their time. You have lost yet another productive editor, again only because you could not bother to try and behave like a functioning adult, and instead used this platform as your own childish power trip. Maybe you should start wondering if it is not everyone around you who is wrong. Maybe it is you. Maybe this wiki would function a hundred times more efficiently and with happier editors if you were nowhere in sight. But I very much doubt you will realize this, let alone admit to it. After all, you would never abandon your ridiculous "dominion" so easily. Goodbye, and grow up. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:17, September 24, 2014 (UTC) You crossed a line. No ridiculous delusion of power excuses your blatant unprofessionalism as an administrator, that everyone has seen many times and in this case you can see in my own "User talk" page . I have never seen anything like this, let alone in a platform built for and supported by volunteers. Abuse your powers as you wish inside the wiki, but you better not harass me outside of its confines ever again. I graciously changed my Tumblr's name to please you, even though you were being anything but gracious or even remotely civil. But now you have crossed a moral line, and you are extremely close to crossing a legal one. No, I am afraid you are in no place to continue using my personal lifestyle as a form of insult or admonition —and more importantly, you have no right to harass me with my private entertainment, which has absolutely nothing to do with this. The thing is, in stark contrast to yourself, I do not depend on this wiki for my sense of self-worth. As every other sane person here, I am a volunteer editor in my free time. This means I do not need to stand for this, so I will not suffer any more ridiculous bullying or harassment from the likes of you. I hope you change your ways, not only because your shockingly unprofessional behavior disrupts any possible sense of community but also because you have earned and will continue to earn the dislike of many. Dislike, not hate —nobody but you cares about this wiki enough to muster the will to "hate" because of it. Most people have better things to do with their time. You have lost yet another productive editor, again only because you could not bother to try and behave like a functioning adult, and instead used this platform as your own childish power trip. Maybe you should start wondering if it is not everyone around you who is wrong. Maybe it is you. Maybe this wiki would function a hundred times more efficiently and with happier editors if you were nowhere in sight. But I very much doubt you will realize this, let alone admit to it. After all, you would never abandon your ridiculous "dominion" so easily. Goodbye, and grow up. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:18, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Which is more? Five disunited forces or one smaller but united force? You have been causing more problems than you solve. First, there was a time when people would be humiliated for publicly maintaining porn blogs, using the same screename as elsewhere. This was unprofessionalism. And the thought occurred that you should be apologizing for this, not me apologizing to you. I'm worried that sort of behavior might eventually scare off female editors, and wikis already have gender imbalance problems. Second, it's your own fault for not paying attention to Season 5 casting info policy which we discussed weeks ago. Third, you've been running roughshod over the wiki for a while and it is time to rein you in. Meaning specifically, Fourth: actually fill out in full the actor and character pages you have created recently, instead of leaving them as half finished work for others to follow. When I said "drop what you're doing and finish this immediately", I meant that as a literal order: if you do not I will give you a warning ban. You need to follow basic directions. This is your only warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:23, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I gave you a direct order to drop what you were doing and fill out the actor pages you left half finished. I said this was your only warning. You ignored the warning, and instead have been adding small fixes to the "in the books" sections. I'm giving you a one week temporary warning ban for this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:41, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Serial commas Use serial commas. http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=162398&oldid=162397 "Regular directors Neil Marshall, Alex Graves, Alik Sakharov and Michelle MacLaren will not be returning for Season 5." This sentence is meaningless. "Sakharov and MacLaren" are not a conceptual unit like "Benioff and Weiss". Graves, Sakharov, (comma) and MacLaren.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I realize I've been annoyed with you a few times and I'm sorry about that. You couldn't have been aware of this but for the weeks between when Season 4 ended and early October, I was getting increasingly annoyed at Werthead, leading up to the big fight we had three weeks ago. I was taking out my frustrations on minor points with you. I hope that in hindsight that makes more sense, I was walking around being angry about other matters. But that's over now and time to focus on Season 5.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, November 5, 2014 (UTC) No worries. My response was also too explosive. I apologize for that. And yeah, now to wait for Season 5, huh? Big news come almost every week. BTW, I standardised the order of the sections in each of the episodes from all seasons (using the seasons 3 and 4 order), and added the seasons 3&4 style "In the books" section in the episodes from the first two seasons. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for re-correcting the edit I made on Bronn's page about him being a recurring character in the first season. 01:29, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Sebahed Image uploads Hey, just a quick note about uploading images: All images from Game of Thrones need to be tagged with "HBOImage" enclosed with {{ as copyright law requires us to acknowledge that ownership of the images we use here belongs to HBO. Images also need to be categorized to prevent them from becoming orphaned/unused, and need to be uploaded under specific file names that are relevant to the subject; for example: "Sansa's new clothes.jpg" rather than 12345678.jpg. Thanks.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:16, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry. I simply uploaded a new version of an already existing image (because the quality of the original was horrendous), and I assumed it already had the proper tags. I noticed the name, but I couldn't change it, because it was substituting an existing image, right? Normally I do this right. Anyway, I fixed it. Fixed other recent images as well, uploaded by other people, which lacked the HBOImage box and other information. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 11:21, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, I see. Thanks for sorting that out. And yes, only admins can move file names. Thanks again.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 11:31, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Try and remember to categorize your image uploads.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 20:04, November 16, 2014 (UTC) New actors in Season 5 category That's not what the Seasons categories are for. Please remove that categorization in all the articles.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Sorry. Done ;) —ArticXiongmao (talk) 13:38, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Images Make sure official Game of Thrones images are tagged as "HBOImage". Thanks.--Ser Patrek, the Wolfskinner 13:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Isabella Steinbarth You made the page for Isabella Steinbarth, and loaded up the image there. It isn't from her IMDB page. Now we're getting this message: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Greater_good?diff=169591&oldid=165986 Explanation? --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I took the wrong photo for some reason. I cannot really explain it. I fixed it. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) News Source http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Season_5?diff=169714&oldid=169678 Do not link to WinterIsComing.net. They have been blacklisted as a news source for plagiarizing this wiki. They're not "WinterIsComing.net" anymore. The original staff moved to WatchersOnTheWall.com. But you know this you read both. Look, there are ways around this: instead of linking directly to an old WiC.net report, link to the report that they were quoting as a source. In this specific case, it's from the pre-WatchersOnTheWall.com revolt so....just link to a more recent WotW.com report mentioning Maggy the Frog. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I despise WiC. Didn't know they were blacklisted, tho. Good to know. Now I don't feel bad if I change a WiC reference to a WotW one. Thanks. Still, be aware; by undoing my edit, you broke the reference string again, which was what I attempted with my edit (since Maggy was cast, someone took her out of the list of "reported to be cast", but she was the one who had the link for a whole lot of characters.) Since this piece of news was pre-Fansided shitstorm, I linked to this WotW article, which mentioned all of these leaked casting calls the staff had previously reported at WiC. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 10:45, January 23, 2015 (UTC) The Children re Tysha Please list the specific points from the Tysha note on "The Children" which you feel need to be changed.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Baratheon Numbers at the Battle of Castle Black Since I'm both a very boring and a very bored person, I counted the Baratheon cavalry in the Battle of Castle Black. I might have missed a few, but it's pretty precise. 1,451 come from the South, from the Wall side, including Stannis and Davos, and 1,323 come from the North. All in all, about 2,770 of Stannis' 3,000 army he said he had. Maybe he didn't have enough horses, maybe he left some men behind at Eastwatch and/or Dragonstone. Either way, here's the counting: cavalry who attack the wildling camp from the North at the Battle of Castle Black.]] cavalry who attack the wildling camp from the South at the Battle of Castle Black, including Stannis Baratheon himself and Davos Seaworth.]] Actually Stannis said he had 4,000 men left overall...it's good to count but I think it's overthinking it. He's got 4,000 men overall, and he probably has a couple hundred making it west on foot with the baggage train - this is as many cavalry '' as he had left. ...one thing: I thought Davos was riding ''with Stannis, not commanding a pincer.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) SPOILERS! "The Wars to Come" WIP - In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#The_Wars_to_Come * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: ** Chapter 71, Daenerys VI: Daenerys Targaryen orders the harpy statue at the top of the Great Pyramid of Meereen to be pulled down. ** Chapter 75, Sam IV: after the Battle of Castle Black, Ser Alliser Thorne and Ser Denys Mallister are candidates for the impeding Choosing of the next Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. ** Chapter 76, Jon XI: Jon Snow is training a young black brother in the yard of Castle Black. Melisandre comes down and tells Jon to meet Stannis at the top of the Wall. On the way up, Jon asks her if she isn't cold, and she claims she never is. They find Stannis on the edge of the Wall, where he asks Jon for his help to reclaim the North from its Lannister-appointed Warden, Roose Bolton, who betrayed Jon's brother. However, Jon declares his loyalty is to the Night's Watch. Stannis says he needs the wildlings to pledge their fealty to him, and if their King Mance Rayder does not bend the knee, he will be burnt. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 7, Cersei II: Cersei arrives at the Great Sept of Baelor, escorted by Ser Meryn Trant, for Tywin's wake. Cersei feels surrounded by Tyrells. She talks to Kevan, Tywin's brother, and encounters Kevan's son Lancel, who looks unrecognizably ragged. He has become a member of a new religious fanatic movement, the Sparrows. Cersei fears what Lancel may tell the High Septon about King Robert's death in an apparent hunting accident, which Lancel had helped stage. ** Chapter 9, Jaime I: Jaime stands over Tywin's body and feels incredible guilt for releasing Tyrion. ** Chapter 36, Cersei VIII: Cersei looks back on how, when she was young, she and her friend visited a fortuneteller called Maggy in the woods. Cersei begged Maggy for her fortune, and Maggy answered her questions: yes, she would be queen, until one younger and more beautiful replaced her; no, she would not have children with the king, but he would have many; and her own children would die before she did. ** Chapter 41, Alayne III: having descended from the Eyrie, Littlefinger discusses his own plans and Cersei's reign with Sansa Stark, who is disguised as Alayne. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 1, Tyrion I: Tyrion arrives drunk in Pentos, at Illyrio's manse. Tyrion's new benefactor convinces him not to drown himself in wine and instead go on to to serve someone stronger than Tommen, gentler than Stannis; the only one who he claims can save the Seven Kingdoms. ** Chapter 2, Daenerys I: an Unsullied soldier visits a brothel alone to cuddle with a prostitute, but is then killed by a Son of the Harpy. Daenerys is enraged by this. Grey Worm is asked why an Unsullied would go to a brothel, since they are all eunuchs. Hizdahr zo Loraq asks Daenerys to reopen the fighting pits, which he argues are a part of the cultural heritage of Slaver's Bay. ** Chapter 5, Tyrion II: Tyrion heads to Meereen in order to serve Daenerys Targaryen and help her win the throne. Tyrion is told that Varys and Illyrio are old friends. ** Chapter 10, Jon III: in the yard of Castle Black, Mance Rayder is sacrificed in a pyre by Melisandre. As Mance burns, Jon has him shot full of arrows in order to end him mercifuly. ** Chapter 11, Daenerys II: soon after imprisoning them, Daenerys visits Viserion and Rhaegal in the catacombs of the Great Pyramid, but they are growing more savage every day and are out of control. ** Chapter 23, Daenerys IV: Daario Naharis returns to Meereen from his mission. Daario urges Dany to loose the dragons on her enemies before they attack her. ** Chapter 36, Daenerys VI: Hizdahr suggests terms of peace with Yunkai which the Wise Masters will accept, though it would mean reestablishing some of the practices the Queen has abolished, including the fighting pits. SPOILERS! "The House of Black and White" WIP - In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#The_House_of_Black_and_White * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: ** Chapter 76, Jon XI: ** Chapter ... * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 2, The Captain of the Guards: at the Water Gardens, a Sand, enraged by the murder of her loved one, Oberyn, arrives to call on Prince Doran Martell. Areo Hotah, the Prince's personal bodyguard, blocks her passage, yet Doran tells him to let her in. She tells him everyone in Dorne is asking what the Prince intends to do in retaliation to the Lannisters for his murdered brother, and chastises him for having done nothing about it. Doran replies indecisively, and so she storms out. ** Chapter 6, Arya I: Arya arrives at Braavos, and Captain Ternesio Terys has her rowed through the city to the House of Black and White, where she now believes Jaqen H'ghar might be found. Arya finds its door locked, and begs to be let in, as she has had to cross the Narrow Sea. When a robed old man receives her, she shows him Jaqen's coin and asks for him, but the old man claims not to know Jaqen. Though she swears to have no place to go, he tells her that this is no place for Arya. ** Chapter ... * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter ... Trystane pic I'm not annoyed about TV-Tyene anymore, now that I've realized she's a specific combination of book-Tyene and book-Elia Sand (though I do wish they'd cast someone who was South Asian if they wanted her more like Ellaria). At any rate I was relieved when I heard that she does use poison as her signature weapon: poisoned daggers. Anyway, where did you get that new pick of Trystane?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:05, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen your analysis on the subject. The restructuring of those pages, especially Tyene's, was really well done. Some wonderful work there. Hadn't noticed the Elia parallel; they are certainly doing an amalgamation there, while maintaining Tyene's most prominent features —she's petite and innocent-looking compared to her elder sisters, and she uses poisons. As for that Trystane pic, I took it from TWOW's Twitter. Where did they get it? Good question. Probably directly from HBO? —ArticXiongmao (talk) 01:10, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Yes I see now - I wondered because maybe the source had more new photos. Whatever, a good pic is a good pic...now we can finally give him a decent family tree photo.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:13, April 4, 2015 (UTC) No more profile, huh? He's not a King in a coin, after all. I see you've edited the family tree, btw. Now the 3 cast Sand Snakes are individually listed. That's great! EDIT: I just noticed, Sarella is in the third place, because her mother is "Various women". Couldn't this be amended? There is enough space for "A peasant", "An eastern noblewoman" and "A ship captain", maybe? Just to keep it all in order, and consistent so that the explanation of the mothers is not in their daughters' boxes. Tyene's especially, since the dotted line already marks Ellaria as her mother; no need to reiterate it. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 01:15, April 4, 2015 (UTC)